


'course he does

by vtv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, merrprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtv/pseuds/vtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malfoy likes cigarettes and he once shaved his head and still managed to look pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	'course he does

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this within a five minute span and am now posting it un-beta'd and stuffs but it's a wild world and blahblahblah READ AHEAD. super short with no plot or anything but ya gotta love a bit of brain spew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> :~~~~) thank you xoxoxo  
> -f

It's 4:34 am when Harry apparatus to Draco’s loft and there is a grunt and a bite and clothes falling to the floor. By 4:56 Draco is on the balcony smoking a Marlboro and Harry is lying on the couch thinking that he should tell Malfoy that they’re going to kill him, but when has he ever listened to anything he’s said? So he rolls his head to the side and watches the way Draco’s long fingers (they feel great around his cock and tracing his lips) fold around the stick and his cheeks hollow. Harry once told Draco that his lips were so pretty and if he were a girl he’d fuck him and the next week he showed up drenched in December rain and charcoal marking his fingers and cheek with a crudely shaved head, smirking, “Do I look pretty now, Potter?” and Harry fucked him three times that afternoon and by the end Draco looked so spent with his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks and pale marks above his ear that he thought he looked even prettier than before. Draco flicks the butt over the balcony and smiles at Harry and says “Hope you’re not falling in love with me there, Potter. Wouldn't be surprised though,” with a smirk and a joking flicker of laughter in his grey eyes. Harry’s lips pull up to a half smile and he lazily replies, “I’m long gone”, and he faintly thinks that he and Draco have always been forthright with their feelings toward each other; Hatred; Loathing; Lust. Draco just pulls out another cigarette and without a word squeezes himself onto the sofa beside Harry. He lights it and hands it to Harry. Harry takes a drag. Harry offers it back to Draco, eyebrows raised. Draco takes it, smiling. Of course he does.


End file.
